


Call Me

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: Suga wasn't sure how it had happened. No, not at all, if he was honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sure if i've ever written smut where one of the participants has a vagina, so... this... isn't great, not even going to lie lmao

Suga wasn't sure how it had happened. No, not at all, if he was honest. One moment he'd had his phone pressed to his ear, having a perfectly normal conversation with his best friend, and the next the phone was beside him, the volume turned up to max as his own fingers lightly ghosted over his boxer-clad clit. He could hear Daichi's murmurs of encouragement beside him, and within moments, he was kneading the bundle of nerves through the fabric. He massaged himself, being all too aware that he had no idea how he was so wet already. The voice through the phone continued to speak and already he wanted the man on the other side to run his hands along Suga's chest, to pull his boxers down as he kissed him hard, needy as they gasped for breath. He wanted Daichi inside him, somehow, and he pushed his underwear aside and allowed a finger to hover over his entrance. He pushed the tip of his finger in but wanted more. He was fighting himself, and he knew he'd lose - he'd never been good at teasing himself. He pushed his finger fully into the wet heat, his other hand still applying friction to his clit. He withdrew the finger, pressed his next finger against the one that already had his slick coating it and roughly forced the digits inside. He let out a load moan, and the voice on the other end of the phone let out sharp pants.

"You sound so good, Koushi. What are you doing?"

"I have my fingers inside me. I wish it was you; I wanna take in your cock. I want you to fuck me until I scream," Suga said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible as he fucked himself.

"Taste yourself," Daichi moaned, and Suga couldn't bare to deny his request. His best friend sounded so hot, so right and his fingers had left his cunt without him acknowledging it. He licked the underside of his fingers before greedily taking them into his mouth and sucking obscenely, his other hand still working his clit. "How do you taste?" Daichi forced out through pants. Suga took his fingers out of his mouth and let his damp digits wander down his body, slowly, carefully.

"So fucking good," Suga purred. It was a lie, really - he didn't particularly like his own taste, but he wanted so badly to hear Daichi, to feel Daichi. Three fingers, hard. He screamed out a moan as he tried to steady his hips, which were bucking towards his hands. He curled his fingers, still thrusting them awkwardly. Faster, faster, harder. He tried to focus on the sounds, the begging, the profanities tumbling from Daichi's lips but his own gasps were drowning out the sound of the phone beside him. He was so close. The heat began to surge through his body, his walls beginning to tighten around his fingers, his hips bucking wildly as his back arched. With one last forced thrust, he stilled as he let out a strangled moan of his best friend's name. Panting, he removed his hands and wiped them on the sheets before staring at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath.

"Suga?" the voice from the phone was equally as breathless and Suga found himself grinning as he rolled onto his side so that his face was closer to the phone.

"I'm here, Daichi."

"That was... It was..." the captain stopped.

"It was good," Suga admitted, and Daichi let out a quiet chuckle.

"We should do that again sometime," he suggested, and Suga bit his lip, half in embarrassment and half in excitement.

"Definitely. Although, I wouldn't mind if you were actually here next time," the setter said, boldly. Perhaps he was still blinded by post-orgasmic bliss, but somewhere within the past twenty minutes he'd realised that what he'd wanted had been right in front of him along, and yes, perhaps it was naive, but at that moment, the chance was there and he was sure as hell going to take it.

"You'd want that?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"This is not how I ever imagined this going," Daichi's embarrassment radiated through the phone, and Suga chuckled.

"Me neither, but who cares, right? Anyway, it's getting late..."

"Yeah. Do you want to come 'round tomorrow?"

"Do you honestly think I'd say no, Sawamura?" Suga's teasing tone filled the air, proof to the pair that, even if things were changing between them, some things would always remain the same.

"Well..."

"Daichi!"

"Goodnight, Suga."

"Goodnight, Daichi."


End file.
